Decorations
by xxnyraalbaxx
Summary: Manny blows up when Ambassador Palaeno ruins his desk yet again, and Palaeno decides to make it up to him. Shameless fluff.


**Hey guys! This is my very first fic on this site, and my first fic ever, actually. xD So yeah, I hope it isn't too terrible!**

**First, I'd like to thank my best friend Skye-Yue for pestering me to actually WRITE something, and to my sister for being my beta! Much love to you both!**

**WARNINGS: Shameless fluff, shounen-ai, Palaeno being oblivious**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ace Attorney Investigations, Capcom does!**

"Maaannnnny! I'm so sooooorry!"

That was not a good sign. That was not at _all_ a good sign. Manny Coachen rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, letting out a small sigh; he _really_ didn't want to go over to his own office and see the damage for himself. "Ambassador. You spilled ink all over my paperwork again, didn't you?"

"W-well... you could say that... I-I'll clean it up, I promise!"

Scratch that. Manny really, _really _didn't want to see the damage; his employer, Colias Palaeno, was a good man, but he had a very irritating habit of destroying Manny's desk, office, and/or paperwork whenever he came to talk to his secretary.

"I... can explain, Manny, I really can! Y-you see, I wanted to decorate your desk, s-so I took a few containers of Babahlese ink and I..."

That was the only explanation Manny needed. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to his office and peered inside to find...

No, this was a dream. A very, very bad dream. There was no way this could have actually happened, not even Palaeno could be this stupid...

Then he remembered that yes, this was Palaeno, and yes, he really _was _this stupid. His desk, his paperwork, even his precious computer was splattered with Babahlese ink.

He slowly turned to face the idiot, who was standing awkwardly in the corner, rubbing his hands together and smiling nervously. "... You were saying, Ambassador?"

Palaeno flinched at the obvious anger in Manny's voice, struggling to keep up his signature wide, friendly smile. "A-anyway, I wanted to make your desk more interesting, s-so I stacked a few containers of Babahlese ink on t-top of each other to make a pyramid, and they all... sort of... fell."

Manny stared.

"I-I tried to wipe it off with a blank sheet of paper, then I turned it over a-and it really wasn't a blank sheet of paper... I-I'm so soooooorry!"

Manny stared.

Palaeno looked sincerely apologetic, and the speed with which he was rubbing his hands increased. "I really did try to clean it up, but there was just too much ink, and I decided it would be b-best to get it over with and t-teeeell youuu!"

Manny stared.

"I-I'm really, truly sorry... I'll even clean it up for you myself!" Palaeno said hurriedly, letting out small, shaky gasps, obviously trying to cheer both himself and Manny up. "I promise!"

Inwardly rolling his eyes, Manny let out an exasperated sigh. "You'll only make it worse if you try to clean it up yourself, Ambassador. Just... leave and I'll do it myself. Okay?"

"Oh..." Palaeno wasn't sure whether to be relieved yet. "A-are you..."

"No, Ambassador, I'm not angry. Just go. I'll let you know when I'm done." Manny turned away from the idiot and once more took in the state of his desk and computer. _He ruined my desk again. I can't say I'm surprised. _He closed his eyes briefly as he thought about the many times things like this had happened previously. Palaeno had spilled ink over his desk, computer, paperwork, and even Manny himself on countless occasions, offering nothing more than an awkward grin and a hasty apology.

The all-too-familiar heat of rage was boiling up in the pit of Manny's stomach. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to force it down.

"... M-Manny...?" Palaeno asked, moving closer to his secretary. "Are you feeling okay? If you want me to help, all you have to do is ask-"

"Get out."

"I'm really sorry if I made you angry, Manny! I really really am-"

"Get OUT."

"Manny, I'll try my best to help, I really will, just let me-"

Manny slammed his hands down on his desk and jumped up, roaring, "GET OUT! GET OUT! _GET OUT_!"

Not wanting to anger Manny even further, Palaeno turned and fled without looking back.

Sighing in frustration, Manny slowly sat back down, focusing on what remained of his desk. _I'm going to be here all night, fixing this mess that fool left me. I can't even spare a moment to print more counterfeit bills... _Letting out another frustrated sigh, he set to work.

Palaeno showed up exhausted the next day. He had scoured the Internet for hours the night before, desperately trying to come up with a way to make Manny forgive him. Eventually he'd found an interesting site that provided details on "how to cheer up your partner." His heart galloped with anticipation at using what he'd learned.

Putting on a grin he hoped wasn't too blatantly anxious, he poked his head into his secretary's office. "Manny... did you get any sleep last night...?"

Manny shot him a glare; he had finally cleaned up his desk and was now working on rewriting his documents. "No. I didn't."

Palaeno smiled in a strained way, beginning to rub his hands together again. "O-oh..."

Manny frowned slightly as he observed Palaeno's face; his eyes were noticeably red and puffy, as if he had been... "Ambassador..." Manny felt something in him clench. _If he cried because of me... _He glanced once more at Palaeno's eyes. An image suddenly flashed in his head of the Babahlese ambassador sobbing into his pillow. He pushed the thought away. No one, not even Manny, could bear the thought of Colias Palaeno crying. He sighed. "Ambassador..."

"I-I found a way to make it up to you, so... so I hope you'll forgive me after I'm done, okay?" Palaeno seemed to have already cheered up, and was now making his way over to Manny.

Manny stared up at Palaeno, raising an eyebrow. "And just how are you planning on doing that, Amba-" He was interrupted once more, not with words this time, but with... something else. He took a few brief moments to register the fact that Palaeno had pressed his soft, slightly chapped lips against Manny's, resting both hands on Manny's shoulders.

Manny continued to sit perfectly still, even as Palaeno pulled away with a wide smile. "Ah... you see, I read about this on a website. So, you forgive me now, Manny... right?"

_He... read about this on a website...? _Manny cleared his throat and looked away with a faint blush. "Yes. Yes, Ambassador, I forgive you. ... Now go away so I can finish my paperwork."

Visibly relieved, the Babahlese ambassador made his way toward the door. " 'Bye, Manny!"

As the door clicked shut, Manny glared down at his desk, clenching his pen tightly in a fist.

_You idiot. How am I supposed to concentrate on my paperwork now?_


End file.
